1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for hauling articles, and in particular, to a complex trailer adapted to be drawn by a vehicle and having two compartments allowing for individual or combined use.
2. Related Art of the Invention
For an outdoor car wash, supplies such as water, electric power, a large water tank, a generator, an air compressor, a vacuum cleaner, and various tools and materials are necessary, and a mid-sized car can be used to carry such supplies. However, for a narrow street or a crowded area, such a car is inconvenient due to its size. Moreover, in case such supplies are gathered in one car, parts of supplies will be difficult to be shifted to a different location and thus its utility is relatively low. On the other hand, if parts of such items are separately carried by different smaller vehicles, a number of vehicles are necessary and a larger waste of energy as well as a greater occupation of space will occur. This invention is thus submitted to overcome the above problem.